Shining Like a Diamond
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Ele trocou um futuro seguro e abastado por uma vida desregrada. Valeu a pena? Songfic com a música Have a Nice Day, do Bon Jovi.


**Shining like a Diamond**

É… Às vezes, as coisas mudam. Basta ver como a minha vida mudou. Em cerca de um ano, meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo. Pra melhor, eu diria.

Acendo um cigarro. Contemplando meu apartamento novo, recém mobiliado, e meus amigos estatelados no chão, dormindo de bêbados depois da festa de arromba que fizemos para estrear o cantinho, não posso deixar de pensar em como era viver com Walburga e Órion Black, naquela casa no Grimmauld Place. E em como eu mudei de lá pra cá.

Ainda consigo ouvir a voz de minha mãe, gritando nos meus ouvidos. Meus ouvidos zuniam de raiva, enquanto ela dizia:

— MESTIÇOS, SIRIUS BLACK! MESTIÇOS, É O QUE SÃO AQUELES SEUS AMIGOS! COMO TEM CORAGEM DE ANDAR COM ELES!

Afastei as mechas do meu cabelo negro do rosto. Eu só fazia isso quando estava morrendo de raiva.

**Why you wanna tell me how to live my life?**

(Por que você quer me dizer como viver a minha vida?)

**Who are you to tell if it's black or white?**

(Quem é você pra me dizer se é negro ou branco?)

Meus amigos estão no tapete. James Potter, o meu camarada e quase irmão, está apoiado no sofá, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados (se é que isso é possível), os óculos tortos no rosto, e murmurando no sono algo que lembra "Lily." Sempre acho que esse cara é doido.

Remus, meu outro amigo, está deitado perto da lareira, os braços e pernas esticados como se tivesse levado uma pedrada na cabeça e desmaiado; seus cabelos, meio castanhos, meio loiros, estão arrepiados. Só imagino o mau-humor dele quando acordar. Remus não é acostumado a beber.

Já o Peter, nosso terceiro amigo, está largado no tapete de barriga pro chão, roncando feito um porco. Seus cabelos de um loiro quase branco estão praticamente de pé, e sua barriga enorme faz um volume que quase o mantém erguido no ar. É muito engraçado ver Peter dormir de bruços.

Não me arrependo de ter trocado a honra e a pureza dos Black pelos três.

Quando eu era uma criança, minha mãe costumava dizer que tinha orgulho de mim. Orgulho pelo meu talento precoce, pela minha beleza (que, vamos e convenhamos, não é pouca), pelo homem que eu parecia que iria me tornar. Não sei quando foi que a Walburga dos meus primeiros anos se tornou a mulher fria que me encarava naquele instante. Talvez no instante em que ela descobriu que eu não era tão perfeito assim. Ou… talvez a mudança fosse em mim. Quando percebi que nem tudo o que ela dizia era verdade.

Papai nos olhava reprovador. Órion detestava escândalos, eu sempre soube disso. Ele não gostava dela, também. Meu pai era uma pessoa submissa, infeliz no casamento, e mamãe mandava e desmandava naquela casa. Ele não dizia nada. Para ele, parecia bom passar a vida sem ser notado.

Ao vê-lo, eu jurei que nunca iria ser assim.

**Momma, can you help try to understand?**

(Mãe, você pode me ajudar a entender?)

**Is innocence the difference 'tween a boy and a man?**

(A inocência é a diferença entre um garoto e um homem?)

**My daddy lived a lie, that's just the price that he paid**

(Meu pai viveu uma mentira, e pagou o preço)

**Sacrificed his life, just slaving away**

(Sacrificou a sua vida, só se escravizando)

Eu nunca iria deixar que minha mãe fizesse de mim um pau mandado. Nunca iria ser apenas um nome na tapeçaria da minha sala de estar. Só mais um Black. Não… Eu, Sirius Black, nasci pra não ser como os outros. Nasci pra ser diferente.

Meu temperamento era instável desde que eu era um simples garotinho. Eu sempre achava algum motivo para implicar com meu irmão, para contrariar meu pai, para brigar com minha mãe, com meus tios, com minhas primas, com o mundo. Antigamente, diziam que era engraçadinho. Hoje, que eu sou um rebelde sem causa.

Mas eu tenho uma causa, sim senhor. A causa é não ser um Black. Não ser um puríssimo da linhagem… Quero ser a ovelha negra, quero viver a minha vida, não quero ficar sobre a tutela deles, aceitando cada frase como se fosse a pura verdade e virando uma marionete, como Regulus. Eu sou eu. E essa sempre será a minha causa.

**Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto**

(Ah, se há algo a que eu possa me agarrar)

**That gets me through the night**

(Que me guie através da noite)

Eu sempre seria diferente. Era o que me diziam aqueles jantares silenciosos na mesa da sala, aqueles lugares previamente marcados, aquela vida toda regrada. Ah, eu nunca seria capaz de viver assim. E qualquer um sabia como eu comichava para seguir o exemplo de Andy, minha prima, e me mandar daquela casa.

Ninguém nunca ia me obrigar a ser o herdeiro idiota dos Black. Não. Eu seria um qualquer como meu pai e meu tio Cygnus, dois paspalhos esperando que o mundo acabasse em barranco para morrerem encostados, enquanto suas esposas Walburga e Druella faziam o que bem queriam, totalmente piradas da cabeça. Eu só iria fazer o que eu quisesse. Comprar uma moto e sumir no horizonte…

Minhas primas Bellatrix e Narcissa olharam para mim. Nunca saberão não ser um Black. Vão se casar com respeitáveis maridos e vão viver uma vida morna e sem graça. Problema é delas se não sabem discernir o que é verdade. Andrômeda já não. Andy tem um marido maravilhoso, uma filha adorável, e vive contente com seu emprego e a vida toda pela frente pra aproveitar. Ela é feliz.

E era nela que eu pensava quando encarei minha mãe.

**I ain't gonna do what I don't want to**

(Eu não vou fazer o que eu não quero)

**I want to live my life**

(Eu quero viver a minha vida)

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice**

(Brilhando como um diamante, rolando com os dados)

**Standing on the ledge, I'll show the wind how to fly**

(De pé no parapeito, vou mostrar ao vento como é que se voa)

— E então, Sirius? — disse minha mãe. — Se não deixar esses seus amigos mestiços, teremos que expulsá-lo da família!

Ouvi aquilo com uma calma imperturbável.

— Bem… Então é melhor eu fazer as malas, não é? — perguntei sorrindo.

**When the world gets in my face, I say**

(Quando o mundo pára bem na minha cara, eu digo)

**Have a nice day**

(Tenha um bom dia)

Parei no hall da casa, segurando apenas duas malas leves com algumas roupas. Não queria levar muita coisa daquela casa. Os outros me tratavam como se fosse apenas um cachorro imundo indo embora. Menos meu irmãozinho Regulus.

Antes que eu fosse, ele me segurou o braço.

— Vai não, Six. Fica, por favor.

— Não dá, Reg — eu disse. — Se eu não for agora, não vou nunca mais. E nem de longe está nos meus planos ficar aqui a vida inteira. Acho até que já demorei demais…

Regulus me olhava com cara de choro. Ele tinha quatorze anos, e sempre parecia uma criança. O filho perfeito dos Black, que não era tão perfeito assim, mas sabia esconder suas imperfeições. Ao contrário de mim, óbvio.

— Regulus, antes de eu ir, quero dizer uma coisa.

— O quê?

— O mundo que a gente vive é uma mentira. Um monte de ilusões amontoadas por anos na família. Nada é o que mamãe diz ser, OK? Nem sempre ela está certa. Quase nunca ela está certa. Guarde isso.

— …Tá.

Não sei se ele me ouviu. Mas os olhos dele brilhavam muito quando o deixei ali no hall. O mundo agora era meu.

**Take a look around, nothing's what it seems**

(Dê uma olhada em volta, nada é o que parece)

**We're living in a broken home of hopes and dreams**

(Nós vivemos numa casa quebrada de esperanças e sonhos)

Lá estava eu, perdido na noite, com duas malas na mão, alguns trocados no bolso e sem ter pra onde ir. Londres estava escura e insuportavelmente quente naquela noite, e eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

O que fazer quando você não sabe bem pra onde ir? Pegue o Knight Bus.

Fiz um sinal com a mão de varinha e ele se materializou, dois andares de um ônibus desconjuntado. Naquela época, ainda não havia condutor, só o velho Ernie Prang dirigindo e abrindo a porta pra você. E subi no ônibus, sem idéia fixa do meu destino, mas, quando Ernie Prang perguntou para onde eu queria ir, foi como se eu estivesse pensando nisso o tempo todo.

— South Yorkshire.

Andy iria ficar feliz em me ver livre.

**Let me be the first to shake a helping hand**

(Deixe-me ser o primeiro a apertar sua mão prestativa)

**Anybody brave enough to take stand**

(Alguém corajoso o suficiente para tomar uma decisão)

— Six! — disse Andy surpresa, ao me ver adentrar sua casa, moído de cansaço.

Ted Tonks, o amigável marido de Andy, um corvinal cinco anos mais velho que eu e nascido trouxa, levantou-se para me receber, e os dois ajudaram a levar minhas malas para o sofá.

— Sirius! — exclamou minha prima de novo.

Ela continuava tão bonita como antes, aqueles cabelos castanhos e cheios cobrindo seu rosto que tinha a mesma beleza de Bellatrix e Narcissa. Porém, a beleza de Andy estava combinada com uma pureza de ser que a tornava ainda mais bela que as irmãs. Eu entendia o que Ted Tonks tinha visto nela. Qualquer um entenderia.

— Bem, Andy… — eu suspirei. — Agora também sou um exilado da família Black. Ovelha negra da família.

Andrômeda e Ted se entreolharam surpresos, sem saber o que dizer por um instante. Após alguns momentos de silêncio, Andy disse:

— Bem, a gente pode preparar um quarto pra você… Nymphadora tem um quarto onde guarda seus brinquedos, mas imagino que poderíamos colocá-lo lá…

— Não, Andy, eu não vim morar com vocês — sorri. — Só vim perguntar o que foi que você fez quando saiu de lá.

Andrômeda não pode deixar de rir.

**I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street**

(Eu bati em cada porta, em cada rua sem saída)

**Looking for forgiveness and what's left to believe?**

(Procurando por perdão e o que resta para acreditar?)

Eu nunca iria atrapalhar Andy e Ted, recém casados, querendo aproveitar o tempo com Nymphadora, a filhinha deles (e eu sempre me pergunto de que sonhos malucos Andy tirou esse nome para a coitada). Decidi ir à procura de outra pessoa que pudesse me acolher. Alguém cujos pensamentos afinassem com os meus.

Então, para mim não foi nenhuma surpresa que, nas primeiras horas do dia seguinte, eu estivesse na frente da casa de meu melhor amigo James Potter, com minha habitual cara de cachorro abandonado e pidão.

— Padfoot? O que está fazendo aqui em plenas férias de verão? — perguntou ele, olhando minhas malas, meu cabelo bagunçado e meus olhos cinzentos brilhantes.

— Saí de casa. Prongs… Será que tem um cantinho qualquer aqui no jardim pra eu dormir? Uma casinha de cachorro?

James riu.

— Ah, Sirius… Só você mesmo, seu doido varrido.

Eu achava muito engraçado quando ele me chamava assim.

**Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto**

(Oh, se tiver algo a que eu possa me agarrar)

**That gets me through the night**

(Que me guie através da noite)

**I ain't gonna do what I don't want to**

(Eu não vou fazer o que eu não quero)

O verão passado na casa de James foi inesquecível. Jovens de dezesseis anos querendo conhecer o mundo, saíamos pelas boates, azarávamos as gatinhas, chegávamos tarde. Na segunda semana, chegaram Remus e Peter, e nós, os quatro Marauders, nos divertimos à beça. Quando me via triste ou mesmo pensativo, James fazia um monte de macaquices e palhaçadas para me animar. Ficávamos horas acordados falando porcarias, gargalhando, ou fazendo excursões noturnas à geladeira e vendo filmes na TV de trouxas que ele tinha.

James era o alegre, o Peter o abobado, o Remus o responsável e eu o palhaço da história. Nós vivíamos aprontando de tudo, feito malucos. Quando saíamos pra dançar, era freqüente que eu e James subíssemos no balcão para cantar aquelas músicas malucas dos trouxas, e eu sempre acabava caindo de bêbado, gritando a plenos pulmões que não era um Black, enquanto Remus e Peter se dedicavam a jogatinas. Remus era muito bom no pôquer, e nós quatro armávamos uma mesa e ficávamos jogando. Geralmente o meu amigo Moony levava todo e qualquer ínfimo nuque que eu tivesse, ou mesmo as sobremesas dos próximos vinte dias.

Com eles, eu me sentia especial e único. Eu podia tudo.

**I want to live my life**

(Eu quero viver a minha vida)

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice**

(Brilhando como um diamante, rolando com os dados)

**Standing on the ledge, I'll show the wind how to fly**

(De pé no parapeito, vou mostrar ao vento como é que se voa)

Nunca dizer nunca. Era o nosso lema na época.

Por isso que eu fiquei tão deprimido quando, durante o Natal que passei na casa dos Potter, Andy veio me procurar, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— O que aconteceu, Andy? — perguntei, surpreso, ao vê-la assim. — Foi alguma coisa com Ted ou Nymphadora?

— Não, graças a Deus — disse Andy. — Mas, Sirius… O tio Alphard…

— Que é que tem o tio?

— Ele… ele está… morto.

Eu suspirei.

— Os bons morrem jovens.

**When the world gets in my face, I say**

(Quando o mundo pára bem na minha cara, eu digo)

**Have a nice day**

(Tenha um bom dia)

Foi uma surpresa pra todo mundo quando, uma semana depois da tempestuosa visita de Andy à casa dos Potter, um testamentário viesse me procurar ali, para me convidar a comparecer à leitura do testamento de Alphard Phineas Black.

Lá estavam todos os meus queridos familiares: meus tios Cygnus, Druella, Lucretia e Ignatius, minhas primas Bellatrix e Narcissa, meu irmão Regulus e meus pais, Órion e Walburga Black. Minha mãe me olhou com nojo quando entrei.

— O que esse traidor do sangue faz aqui? — ela perguntou ao testamentário. — Saiu dessa casa, não o queremos de volta!

— E nem eu quero ficar — falei com descaso. — Só vim porque fui chamado.

— Parece que o Sr. Black deixou algumas cláusulas no testamento referentes ao seu filho Sirius.

Sentamo-nos na mesa.

— Eu, Alphard Phineas Black, em pleno domínio das minhas faculdades mentais, deixo todos os meus bens para meu sobrinho, Sirius Órion Black.

Não tive nenhuma reação, enquanto o testamentário listava a quilométrica fortuna que tio Alphard acumulara em anos de trabalho dedicado, todas as suas mansões que ele alugava.

Quando o testamentário terminou, eu só pude rir, vendo o rosto petrificado de minha mãe e de meus tios, e os olhares de espanto de minhas primas e irmão.

— É como eu disse — sorri —, os bons morrem jovens.

**Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto**

(Oh, se houver algo a que eu possa me agarrar)

**That gets me through the night**

(Que me guie através da noite)

**I ain't gonna what don't want to**

(Eu não vou fazer o que eu não quero)

Causas. Muitas vezes, pessoas morrem por causas, por ideais. Eu não tinha nenhum ideal, uma meta de vida. Era só viver o presente e acabou. Talvez por isso eu fosse tão inconseqüente, tão imaturo, como dizia meu amigo Remus reprovador, quando eu e James fazíamos alguma brincadeira idiota, azarávamos algum chato. Eu lutava por mim, por liberdade.

Liberdade, o bem mais precioso do homem. Poder decidir sua vida, poder sair, se divertir, poder ser você mesmo sem que ninguém fosse atrás de você. É por causa disto que eu luto.

**I want to live my life**

(Eu quero viver a minha vida)

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice**

(Brilhando como um diamante, rolando com os dados)

**Standing on the ledge, I'll show the wind how to fly**

(De pé no parapeito, eu vou mostrar ao vento como é que se voa)

A música tocava alta. A bebida rolava solta. Meus amigos pulavam e se divertiam, a galera que tínhamos convidado lá se divertindo, e nunca o mundo parecera tão perfeito. E eu finalmente entendi porque saí daquela casa.

— Ei, Padfoot! Manda mais uma batida!

— Saindo um drinque no capricho… — eu ri, botando uísque num copo, mais algumas coisas, e pulando pra cima da mesa para mexê-lo, numa dancinha esquisita que fez todos caírem na gargalhada.

**When the world gets in my face, I say**

(Quando o mundo pára bem na minha cara, eu digo)

**Have a nice day**

(Tenha um bom dia)

**When the world keep trying to drag me down**

(Quando o mundo continua tentando me afundar)

**I gonna raise my hands, gonna stand my ground, I say**

(Eu levanto minhas mãos, fico firme, eu digo)

**Have a nice day**

(Tenha um bom dia)

E agora, ali, naquele sofá, sentindo meus olhos irem se fechando, contemplando meus amigos adormecidos, aspirando o cheiro de bebida e a fumaça do meu cigarro, eu entendo o que eu sempre quis entender. Eu sou eu. Sou Sirius Black. É por isso que eu luto, foi por isso que saí daquela casa. Sou a estrela errante no firmamento, sou o buraco queimado na tapeçaria, sou a ovelha negra da família; vou vivendo, brilhando como um diamante, rolando com os dados, desafiando o vento para uma corrida de vassoura, e sou feliz assim.

É aí que está a graça.


End file.
